In a workshop environment, such as a wood-working workshop, it is sometimes necessary to move tools from one place to another within the workshop. For example, a tool may have to be moved from a storage location to a position where it can be used and then back to the storage location. Also, a tool may have to be moved in order to make room for new items brought into the workshop area. This presents a special problem for large, heavy or awkward tools such as table saws.
To address this issue, different kinds of mobile bases have been developed. A mobile base gives a piece of equipment mobility by providing it with wheels that operate when the equipment needs to be moved. Once the equipment is moved to its new location, the wheels may either be withdrawn or prevented from rotating so that the equipment does not move.
This document describes a mobile base designed to fit underneath a cabinet base of a power tool.